White Roses
by Alie2
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life may be in danger and you can't do anything? ***From the point of view of the girlfriend of one of the rangers in the movie Black Hawk Down.***
1. White Roses

White Roses  
  
New York City, September 1993  
  
Eleanor took the stack of letters from the narrow mailbox , shut it, and climbed the stairs to her second floor apartment. She took out her keys and unlocked the door of apartment twenty-nine which was the door directly across from the stairwell. She entered the silent apartment, tossing her briefcase onto a nearby chair. She aimlessly glanced through the mail, noting that it was all bills and the occasional flyer. "Sweetie, I'm home..." Eleanor called down the hall, with no evident response heard. She wandered into the kitchen, and stopped in her tracks. There on the black marble counter was a beautiful deep red coloured vase, which held twelve perfectly formed white roses. 'This can only mean one thing...' Eleanor thought to herself. She spotted the envelope on the counter beside the vase. She went over and picked it up and opened it to reveal a card with a single red heart on the front. Eleanor took a deep breath and opened the card. She began to read the note inside slowly,  
  
Elly,  
  
As you may have noticed by the flowers, I have been called into action. I must not speak of where I am going, but I will write as soon as I arrive. I should not be gone long but that can of course change. I will miss you very much, do not worry about me,  
  
All my love,  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Todd  
  
The black ink began to run slightly as a single tear fell from Eleanor's now flushed face. She lay the card down carefully on the counter and reached for a tissue. She wiped her damp eyes and blew her nose. How could she not worry, this was his first real mission as a ranger. Todd may not be allowed to divulge the details of his new mission, but Eleanor was not dumb, she could read between the lines of the news articles and the little information she got from Todd. She knew her beloved boyfriend would soon be arriving in Somalia........ 


	2. Cafe Latte

Thanks for the great feedback!!!  
~~~***~~~  
The autumn air chilled Eleanor to the bone as she wandered around Central Park. It was odd for the weather to have changed so abruptly. However, it fit Elly's mood perfectly. It had been weeks since Todd's departure and she has heard nothing from him. Eleanor continued her walk through the park as her mind jumped from worry to worry. Her first year in university had just begun and already she was finding it difficult. It wasn't the courses she found difficult. She actually quite enjoyed her poetry and children's Literature classes. It was very strange to be attending school without all her high school friends, and especially without Todd.  
  
Eleanor had known Todd would not be going to school with her but at least he would have been close by. Things rarely went as planned though. The wind began to grow colder and Eleanor wrapped her pale green wool coat closer around her slim body. She turned on to the path which would lead her home. She stopped at Starbucks on her way home and purchased her and Todd's favourite drink, a grande Café Latte with a peanut butter cookie. Again Eleanor's thoughts drifted towards Todd and as she approached the apartment building, sipping her coffee, she began to quietly hope that there would be a letter from her boyfriend. As she opened the mail box a little shiver ran up her spine and she withdrew the single white envelope from the box. Her heart fluttered a little as she tore open the letter where she stood. She sat down on the bottom step of the staircase, placed her coffee beside her and unfolded the letter. She slowly began to read...  
***  
September, 15th, 1993  
  
Dear Elly,  
  
How are you, my love? Everyday I think of you and wish I could hold you in my arms. I have arrived safely and as of yet, nothing has occurred. We've been in training day and night. It is very strange to be without you and surrounded by men. I miss your beautiful body beside me everyday. Your long chestnut hair and your big green eyes; I could stare into them for hours. There are some cute guys here but well, its just not the same as being with you. I'm kidding of course... I am doing well. My mother must be worried about me, so could you call her and tell her that I am alive and well. I am eating well and everyone is trying to make the best of an uncertain situation. I have made friends. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have to go because I don't want to be late for dinner.  
  
All my love,  
  
Forever and ever,  
Todd  
  
***  
Since opening the letter, Eleanor had begun to smile, for the first time in weeks. As she read on her smile broadened. She picked up her coffee and practically skipped up the stairs. She opened the door to her apartment and let out a little squeal of happiness. Her boyfriend was safe and sound for the moment, which meant she could relax for a little while. Or at least until she phoned Todd's mother.  
~~~***~~~  
Please Review and I appreciate compliments and criticism. 


End file.
